mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Super Sluggers
Mitchell Super Sluggers Known in Japan as Mitchell Van Morgan Stadium Family Baseball (Japanese: ミッチェル・バン・モルガン・スタジアムファミリー・ベースボール, Hepburn: Mitcheru ban Morugan sutajiamufamirī bēsubōru) is a sports video game for the Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows PC developed by Now Production, co-developed and published by THQ] and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. It is part of the ''Mitchell sports'' series, and the sequel to Mitchell Superstar Baseball for the GameCube, PS2, Xbox and PC. Mitchell Super Sluggers was released in Japan on June 19, 2009 and in North America on August 25, 2009. It was not released in Europe and Australia, resulting in a limited release of the game. Game modes Mitchell Super Sluggers features game modes that are similar to those of Mitchell Superstar Baseball. Exhibition The player can choose a captain and which eight players to have on a team. The number of innings can be chosen, and which field position the players are on. The player can choose which one of the nine stadiums to play on, as long as it is unlocked. Challenge Mode The player starts as Mario and must recruit all the characters. This is also where to unlock all characters and stadiums. The plot of this mode is that Genola is taking over the ball parks and he took over the Marquessa in Marquessa's Death Zig. The player can choose between five different captains: Mitchell and the unlockable captains Gavin (Gavin's Workshop), David (Wolfpack Forest), Martin (Floating Island), and Marquessa (Marquessa's Death Zig). The player may switch captains at any time during gameplay. Minigames Some minigames can only be played in day or night time. There are nine minigames in total. However, several of the minigames are unlockable. Some minigames only play with the Wii Remote with Nunchuk and the Wii Remote sideways. The PlayStation Move controls plays in a similar touch as the Wii remote does. The Xbox 360 Kinect version only plays by body movement. Toy Field Players try to hit baseballs to point spaces all around the field. The other players try to catch the ball. If a player catches a ball, it is his turn to bat. At the end of the game, king medals are awarded for various achievements. The computer adds up the score and the player with the most points will win. Toy Field can be played with the Wii Remote with Nunchuk, or with the Wii Remote sideways. Practice Players learn to bat, pitch, fielding, special moves and base running so they can be better. Records Shows MVPs of exhibition games, star players in challenge mode and high scores of the minigames. There are also videos, and when the game is completed, the records will show the Intro movie. Gameplay The gameplay of Mitchell Super Sluggers is similar to that of its predecessor; the main difference being the controls, with the Wii Remote adding immersion using a control scheme similar to the baseball sub-game in Wii Sports.Nintendo Hits a Home Run with Bowser Jr Super Sluggers There are three control methods available: Wii Remote by itself, Wii Remote and Nunchuk, and the Wii Remote held sideways. The PlayStation Move controls plays in a similar touch as the Wii remote does. The Xbox 360 Kinect version only plays by body movement. Reception Mario Super Sluggers received mixed to positive reviews. The lack of online play was a generally major factor in the reviews. GameRankings gave it a score of 69.72%, while Metacritic gave it 69 out of 100. The game was nominated for the 2009 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards for Favorite Video Game, Nominees|website=www.nickkcapress.com|access-date=2017-03-21}} in which it lost to Guitar Hero World Tour. Winners Release|website=www.nickkcapress.com|access-date=2017-03-21}} Promotion As part of the North American marketing launch, Nintendo created a series of collectible online cards along with a website that served as a virtual collector’s album. The site promises that the series will include a card for each of the 41 characters featured in Mario Super Sluggers. The cards began appearing in banner ads on popular children websites on August 18, 2008, but have since begun to appear as embedded hyperlinks in other, less obvious locations. Mario Super Sluggers Cards have been found on other sites, such as YouTube. When the Seattle Mariners played the New York Yankees on September 5, 2008, the game was promoted there at Safeco Field.It's "Mario Super Sluggers Night at the Mariners Game!" The first 20,000 fans received special Mario Super Sluggers foam mitts. There were also two booths with the game demo, and Mario Super Sluggers Cards were also passed out there. Every inning, someone was randomly chosen to win a Wii system along with the game. Whenever a home run or a good play happened, the Safeco Field video screen showed a gameplay clip with Mario, Luigi, or Bowser. A Mario mascot also appeared before the game with the Mariners' mascot, the Moose, but left after the first inning. Nintendo of America's offices are based in the Seattle area, and was the majority owner of the Mariners at the time of the game's release (hence the promotion). References External links *[http://thq.com/games/mitchellsupersluggers/ Official Mitchell Super Sluggers website] * Category:2008 video games Category:Baseball video games Category:Mitchell sports games Category:Mitchell Baseball series Category:Mitchell Van Morgan games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoon video games Category:THQ games Category:THQ Nordic video games Category:Now Production games Category:Wii games Category:Wii games re-released on the Nintendo eShop Category:Virtual Console games for Wii U Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 3 games re-released on the PlayStation Store Category:PlayStation Network Category:PlayStation Move-compatible games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox 360 games re-released on the Xbox Live Store Category:Xbox One Live Arcade games Category:Xbox Kinect games Category:PC games Category:Games for Windows certified games Category:Steam Workshop games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video game sequels Category:Video game remakes